Sheldon Cooper/Gallery - Female Friends
|Sheldon and Bernadette Vic10.jpg|You must really love Amy. Fer17.jpg|D&D with Bernadette. Twv- Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette shooting Sheldon. Fig18.png|Smile! tt48.png|Sheldon's model train lecture. tt61.png|Special D&D game for Bernadette. Clean1.png|What can I get to ruin her Christmas? Fig15.png|Sheldon talking about Amy lovingly. 0309.jpg|Sheldon seeks Bernadette's advice. Bet38.png|The WOW thing. Fig7.png|Bernadette and Sheldon go shopping for Amy. Val8.png|Bernadette yelling at Sheldon for ignoring Amy. Ein7.jpg|Now get to bed, mister. App16.png|I'm honored. Twv- Sheldon 3.jpg|Sheldon operating his electronic whip. VIN6.png|Star Wars toast - It has a Dark Side. 101141 WB 1068b.jpg|Bernie, Sheldon and Lovey-Dovey. tt34.png|Star Wars toast has a "Dark Side". VIN6.png|Star Wars toast - It has a Dark Side. tt35.png|Bernadette arrives for their evening together. tt37.png|Bernadette brought sparkling apple cider. tt63.png|It's nice to be tall. tt64.png|Demanding ale in a goblin skull! tt71.png|Bernadette's exciting adventure. tt72.png|I stab him in the middle eye. Wow_thing.jpg|The WOW thing. 10.08_tbbi-13.jpg|Prego Bernie. II46.png|Sheldon tries to apologize. md33.jpg|Purell for all. md73.jpg|Walking across an unsafe deck. Sheldon and Mary Cooper TBTA-26.jpg|I am so proud of you. aws79.png|I wish your Daddy could see you now. aws80.png|Motherly hug. aws81.png|It's the imperfect stuff that makes it perfect. |Sheldon and Beverly Mat2.jpg|Should we do this or not? Remarkable Brain.jpg|Sheldon looking at brain scans with Beverly. Gg7.jpg|Drunk Beverly kissing Sheldon. Moth3.png|Are my child rearing theories too harsh? Pants53.png|First college graduation. Pants35.png|First college graduation. Pants33.png|Who doesn't like a Sheldon Cooper growing up story? Pants13.png|Dr. Hofstadter, what a sincere pleasure. Pants12.png|It's nice to see you again, Sheldon. Pants74.png|Your child raising theory is great for raising a child or training a rat. Pack8.jpg|Singing with Leonard's mother. Mat7.jpg |Sheldon and Alex NY3.jpg|Sheldon talking to Alex about Leonard. Val10.jpg|Assignment: Buy Amy's Valentine's Day gift. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Alex.jpg|Alex and Sheldon going through his pre-school Physics notebooks. Val3.jpg|Alex showing the gifts she bought for Amy. |Sheldon and Martha TBBT-The-Psychic-Vortex-3-12-the-big-bang-theory-16950426-853-480.jpg|Sheldon and Martha on their "date". Martha.jpg|Sheldon and his mixer date wearing Hulk hands. |Sheldon and Elizabeth Slot2.jpg|She wrote their street address on her hand. Judy6.png|Sheldon and Dr. Elizabeth. |Sheldon and Stephanie Vartabedian Conundrum.jpg|Sheldon with Stephanie Barnett, Leonard's girlfriend. Step19.jpg|Dr. Stephanie checking out Sheldon's ears. Step45.jpg|Dr. Stephanie giving him a cooties shot. |Sheldon and Priya Curt3.png|Sheldon topping Priya. |Sheldon and Angela Page Tend7.jpg|FBI Agent Page to talk to Sheldon. |Sheldon and Rebecca Friendship Algorithmim.jpg|Sheldon with Rebecca. |Sheldon and Leslie Batjar.jpg|Sheldon facing Leslie Winkle, his arch-nemesis. |Sheldon and Janine Davis NY1.jpg|Sexual complaint against Sheldon. JR9.jpg|Offering Sheldon a promotion so he can study dark matter. Tenure6.jpg|Sheldon saying goodbye to the HRA. Tenure5.jpg|Sheldon and the Human Resources Administrator. |Sheldon and Ramona Ram7.jpg|Ramona working on his toenails. Holy crap on a cracker! Ram2.jpg|Thanking Ramona for her help. Ram11.png|Sheldon and Ramona. Missing9.png|Ramona kisses Sheldon. finale11.png|Ramona still adores him. finale16.png|Lunch with Ramona. finale9.png|You like your dessert first. finale2.png|What if I were? Xcvbn1.png|Ramona likes Sheldon. Xcvbn2.jpeg|Roadie Ramona. Xcvbn7.png|I thought we were going to be alone. Xcvbn6.png|Ramona likes Sheldon. Xcvbn14.jpeg|Toe maintenance. finale4.png|His letters from Peter Higgs. finale5.png|Sheldon and Ramona talking to Amy. Ram10.jpg|Ramona serving Sheldon. Ram1.jpg|Sheldon and Ramona on their first date. |Sheldon and Kathy Xcvbn16.png|Kathy O'Hara. |Sheldon and Katie Unaired9.jpg|Sheldon finds Katie after her shower. Unaired15.jpg|Katie eating out of Sheldon's portion. Unaired5.jpg|Katie picking at Sheldon's food. |Sheldon and Vanessa Ash12.png|Sheldon she speaks Klingon. Ash11.png|Sheldon meets his perfect mate, but she's too late. Ash7.png|Sheldon enjoys a moment with Vanessa. Mys1.png|Vanessa. She speaks Klingon. Ash9.png|Sheldon meet Vanessa, your only "other" perfect girlfriend. Ash6.png|Sheldon meets his perfect mate, but she's too late. |Sheldon and Knitting Woman Road1.jpg|Are you knitting some pants? |Sheldon and Denise Crp47.png|Sheldon challenges Denise. Crp48.png|I'm guessing you like the DC universe. Crp49.png|How about a DC alternate World War I comic? Crp53.png|Denise even offer him a money back guarantee. Tel10.jpg|Sheldon is happy with Denise' recommendation. Sheldon and Mrs. Fowler TCD-6.jpg|Selfie. CV35.png|Showing her his foot fungus. CV36.png|Selfie. CV42.png|Finding some common ground. Sheldon and Lady in Zoning Office Line md53.jpg|It says "Siglature" Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Female Characters Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Sheldon Category:Trivial